Merchants who sell their products online face significant competition. A customer who searches for a specific product via a web search or other approach may find multiple online merchants who sell the same product. In some cases, even the customers who are most loyal to a given merchant may decide to purchase a product from an alternative online merchant from time to time even though the given merchant may offer similar products at similar terms.